Problem: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-3$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 3) = \color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ do? $6(4x-3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-3)+4$.